


conflict demands action, and action creates change

by thatemofangirl



Series: AUgust 2020 [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Michelle Jones, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Feels, Forced Relationship, Friendship, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Heavy Angst, Hurt Harley Keener, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra (Marvel), Internal Conflict, M/M, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Prince Peter Parker, Regret, Royalty, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Threats, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, War, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatemofangirl/pseuds/thatemofangirl
Summary: With an opposing force declaring war on Mantrae, the kingdoms only hope in winning the fight would be to ally with Brooklaide. But in order for King James to allow his army to fight, he wants Brooklaide and Mantrae to unite in rule.The King and Queen had no other option. They had to accept the compromise so they could defend their kingdom.Peter had no say in the decision, but he knows he has to go through with it unless he wants to be the reason his kingdom fell to the hands of Hydra. The pressure was too much, the risk too dangerous.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Rebecca Barnes Proctor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: AUgust 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858408
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!
> 
> As well as this fulfilling Day 23: Arranged Marriage AU, this story is also Part 3 to something I’ve been planning since August 9th. It’s it’s own series, so be sure to have read those two parts before reading this for it to make the most sense! 
> 
> I’m really excited for this! More chapters to be added soon.

Peter didn't have free time during the day often, so when he did, he enjoyed it.

Spring was approaching, and the comfortable rise in temperature showed for it. Peter was enjoying sitting on a bench in the courtyard, letting the breeze wash over him as the trees overhead swayed in the wind.

He was feeling a sense of calm, something he had been feeling a lot more since he had met Harley. Especially when he was with him, watching the sun rise over the summit of the border mountains.

The wind whistled through the air, the birds chirped pleasantly and small critters scurried across the field and up the trees. Flowers were blooming and those sweet aromas were merging with the cakes and pies the chefs were preparing for dessert that wafted through the air.

Peter was in his own world as he read the book in his hands. He only had an hour before it was back to studying, and once he got through that, only a few hours before he could meet Harley.

Despite the good things that have been happening, Peter couldn't help but start to think something bad was going to happen soon. He had the underlying feeling that his actions were soon going to have concequences.

It's been a little over a month since he started sneaking out. And while Tony still hadn't realized, or if he had, he said nothing, things have been off ever since Pepper came back.

When the queen returned, the afternoon after Peter had kissed Harley, she had brought a looming sense of threat with her.

Peter had tried his best to keep it off his mind. The King and Queen haven't called him to meet them formally to discuss, so he didn't think it was anything, and it was just his mind trying to get him to worry.

But when Pepper had come back, her face blank and stone set as she dismounted her horse, completely ignoring the welcoming party with only a few waves as she walked into the castle and immediately demanded to see Tony, Peter could only hear MJ's words in his head. How she had said there were rumors of war.

If war was being waged against Mantrae, wouldn't Peter have to know? It was tradition for the prince to fight for his kingdom. His swordfighting and archery lessons would be doubled, and he would have to get a fitting for armor.

That's why he refused to let himself believe it was something that serious. Something that would affect the kingdom. What reason would be good enough to keep that information from him?

Peter wasn't sure if he couldn't come up with a reason because there wasn't an urgency for one, or if it was because he was blissfully ignorant.

His life hadn't been any better than it was now. He was excelling in his studies, he was spending time with his friends and family, and him and Harley were amazing. In fact, they were more than amazing.

For the first time since he was 14, Peter felt completely content with the way he led his life.

Peter had just turned the page of his book when the sounds of trumpets carried through the air. Looking up, Peter became confused.

They were playing the welcoming fanfare for visiting royalty.

Peter closed his book and stood up, leaving the item on the stone bench. He heard footsteps next, and turned around to see Ned and MJ making thier way across the courtyard to him.

Their faces worried him. Both of them were unsmiling. Peter walked to meet them halfway. While Ned's eyes were wide with panic, MJ's were churning with firey determination.

"Is-is everything okay?" Peter asked, stopping in front of his friends.

"The Queen sent us to come get you," Ned spoke first, his voice rushed.

MJ sighed. "The Queen sent _me_ to get you, Ned just tagged along. But that doesn't matter, you need to come with us, Peter."

"What's going on?" Peter wished he could say he demanded it, but he was too muddled for commands. "Who's here?"

"The King and Princesses from Brooklaide. That's why you need to come with us. The King and Queen are awaiting you."

Peter kept his mouth shut and fell silently into line with MJ and Ned.

Entering the castle through the courtyard door, Peter saw his aunt waiting for him at the end of the hall. Even she was nervous, visibly wringing her hands. Her canary yellow gown swayed as she shifted where she stood.

"May, what's going on?" Peter asked under his breath as she took him from MJ and Ned, thanking them before she ushered him with her in the direction of his chambers.

She wouldn't speak, only glancing in Peter's direction every once in a while until they got to his room. "I'm so sorry," she finally told him. "But I couldn't tell you there. We wouldn't want any more people worrying than there needs to be."

"B-but _I'm_ worrying!" Peter stammered and May took his hands, holding them assuringly in her own.

Peter didn't like the look she was giving him. He felt his heart drop in his chest as he stared at his aunts face. Her wide glazed over eyes locking with his and the small downturn of her lips. He saw that look twice before; once when his parents died, and the second when his Uncle Ben did.

Peter felt himself clamming up. He knew everything good that was happening to him lately wouldn't last. He just knew it. His hands started to shake, and in return, May squeezed them as he tried to search her face for the words she hadn't yet spoke.

"Peter, listen to me," she stated sternly. "We had tried to resolve this without involving you, and please trust me when I say bringing you into this was the last resort."

"What—what are you talking about?"

May smiled, but it seemed forced and bittersweet. She pushed back a couple strands of his hair that had come undone behind his ear.

"Listen closely, Peter: a kingdom from across the Marvel Sea is declaring war for power."

"What—?" Peter felt himself instinctly pull back, filling with panic.

"Shh. I know." She told him softly, her apology lacing her every word. "They sent a messenger to intercept the Queen's route while she was gone three weeks ago, saying that we were their first target. Their king is cruel, telling the King and Queen that he was going to give us a month to break the news to your subjects. That soon enough, they would be under new rule and to say their goodbyes to the Starks. To you."

"May..."

"I told you to listen." She chided, seriousness taking over her expression before it softened again. "They boasted of their army, and if it isn't just a scare tactic, they triple our own."

"But Mantrae has the biggest army of the Five Kingdoms!" Peter exclaimed, his hands unknowingly tightening around May's as his fear begun to creep in. "How is that possible?"

"Tony and Pepper don't know, honey. We don't know. We've never even heard of them until now." She sighed, looking down at their hands as tears began to well in her eyes. She looked back up at Peter, and he was trying to figure out how she could possibly have any more to say.

"The King and Queen didn't want any chances, and they reached out to our neighbors, asking for help. Pleading. Brooklaide was the only to reply, and time is running out. You know our rivalry; even with the peace treaty, King James wouldn't accept unless Mantrae had something to offer. Now Peter, this is where I need you to be strong, okay? We never wanted this, but it is the only alternative."

Peter couldn't speak. His focus was on his aunt and her only. His heart was hammering in his chest and he could feel tears threatening to spill just from the emotion radiating from May herself and from the threat of a superpower claiming to be able to best Mantrae in war.

"In return for Brooklaide's army, Tony, Pepper, and James came to the compromise solidifying the peace between the kingdoms with your marriage to the eldest princess of Brooklaide." Peter's eyes widened as he processed what that meant and May raised her voice over his silent alarm. "If you marry the princess, Brooklaide will agree to lend it's troops for battle. Our army will double in size, and we might have a chance against Hydra."

"Wait! No. No! I have to have some say in this, don't I?" Peter pulled his hands away and tried his hardest to ignore the flicker of hurt over May's face. He searched his brain for something in the kingdom's laws that could help him. "M-my permission or something! Renegotiate!"

"The King and Queen have final say since they adopted you as Prince and you are still underage. They included me in their discussions because they know how much I influence your life and parent you just as much as they do. Peter, this _is_ the renegotiation. I swear, we've tried to think of any different way that wouldn't result in forcing you to give up your right to choose who you marry."

Peter wanted to scream. His hands went to his head, and he pulled on his hair as he spun around, his eyes closed from frustration.

"You must understand, that for the well-being of Mantrae, this is what has to be done. None of us want this any more than you."

Peter bit his tongue. He had only met the princesses of Brooklaide once, when he was younger. It was when the leaders of the Five Kingdoms legally signed the treaty, finalizing peace within the kingdoms and Tony had successfully brought the warring age to an end. He and the eldest were barely eight at the time. Her sisters had just been born, right as their mother had passed away and their brother James had inherited the throne.

Peter wondered if things would have gone differently if he had told May about Harley. If he had told Tony and Pepper about Harley, about sneaking out at night in disguise.

Would they have tried harder to come up with a different way to negotiate with Brooklaide if Peter had told them he was in love?

Peter bit his tongue as he turned back to May, where she was waiting for him, forcing herself to be patient. Silent tears were streaming down his cheeks as he thought about the what could have beens.

He had a decision to make: he could tell them about what he had been doing in secret for the past couple of weeks, he could tell them about Harley, and he could plead with King James to allow there to be some other way. Or, he could stop the risk of endangering the only help Mantrae would have and follow through with the marriage. Get married and unite the two kingdoms so they would fight as one.

Peter let out a loud breath as he wiped his eyes. He squared his shoulders and straightened his posture. Pushing his hair back, he gulped and met May's eyes.

"They're waiting for me, aren't they?" He asked as calmly as he could, failung to smooth his voice as it still wound up shaking.

"Yes." May answered solemnly. "Everyone is gathered in the throne room. Your presence is needed to continue any further."

Peter nodded. Guilt was welling in his stomach, and he sent out a mental apology to Harley, even though he was sure the boy wouldn't get it. It was the best her could do at the moment. He didn't want to do this, he never would want to do this, but what would it say about him—about Tony and Pepper—if they rejected the offer?

Peter had a duty as Prince of Mantrae. He had already swore when he was adopted into the royal family that he would do anything when it came to the well being of the kingdom. He swore to protect it and do what it took to keep its subjects safe and healthy.

And if getting married to a princess of Brooklaide is what it took for him to honor that promise, the diplomatic side of him that had been instilled through years of study told him that that's exactly what he had to do.

As much as he hated it, he knew that if they wanted to win this war, he had to agree. Tony and Pepper already did as much as they could, the rest was now on Peter. He didn't want to fall of Tony's reign to be because of him. The last thing he wanted to do was let him down.

"Okay. I'm ready." He lied, those words tasted bitter on his tonge but sounded true enough for May. Peter called forth as much of his composure as he could. "I have an appearance to make."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly working through finishing these, but I am! It might take a little bit, but I'm having fun, and I promised and I intend to keep it :)

Peter tried his absolute hardest to keep his face blank as he and May walked side by side into the throne room. 

Guards from both Mantrae lined the walls on their respective sides leading up to the three thrones, but he knew they were just there for show. If one of them made a move, the entire deal would be off and any negotiations would be moot. Tony and Pepper weren't sitting, but instead staring. Right at Peter. The boy gulped, knowing that they were waiting for him and trying hard not to show any worry or annoyance.

"Wait," His aunt said softly, fixing the collar of his crimson jacket. He had to change into more formal wear faster than he ever, so of course it wasn't exactly perfect. "Okay," She whispered, a sad smile on her face as she rubbed his cheek. 

"I'll be okay." Peter told her, trying to convince her as much as he was trying to convince himself. 

A moment longer, then May stepped to the side to let Peter assume his seat next to the King and Queen. He could feel their eyes on him, but Peter just steeled his face, staring straight at the doors at the end of the hall, where he knew the royalty of Brooklaide were going to walk through. 

Peter knew he needed to prepare himself for anything that could be said. Obviously, this meeting was to make everything official. He was to marry the eldest princess of Brooklaide, and Mantrae would have enough warriors to fight in the oncoming war. He decided to focus on his breathing and thought about the book he was reading. In that story, the characters were facing a similar conflict. An opposing force was trying to take over at the most inconvenient time for the heroine. But Peter had already read it. He knew how that story ended. The main character tapped into a power they didn't know they had and saved the day. They got their happy ending. All the pieces were laid down, and all she had to do was connect them. 

Peter realized he was building two puzzles at once. One was more complicated than the other. One created the picture of a successful alliance. If Peter got married and the two kingdoms joined forces. They would win the battle. And when the time came, Peter would be King with a Queen by his side. Would he be happy? No. But was it the right choice? He had to believe it was. 

The other was a jumble of hundreds of pieces, some looking like they could form a picture, but for the most part, what he was putting together seemed split. Like there were two outcomes. The first being that Peter refuses to go through with getting married, and not only would he doom Mantrae, but also Brooklaide because their armies joining together without the help of the other three of the Five Kingdoms, their alliance would be the best bet of stopping the enemy -- whos plans are to conquer all the land. The second, Peter couldn't quite figure out. It was like it formed a picture, but it was blurry. Like there was a chance Peter could get what he wanted without losing. But the chance was far too unlikely for him to even see a result. Was it worth it to even go for it then? If he couldn't see what happens? The future where he and Harley could be together?

The wooden doors opening made Peter blink back to reality. It was best he didn't start thinking about Harley anyway. It would only fuel his indecision, which he had to pretend he didn't have, not to mention make him appear not loyal to his place on the throne. 

The King of Brooklaide was the first person Peter noticed. His hair was pulled back perfectly into a small tail at the nape of his neck, and he dressed in his kingdoms colors of blue and white. His vest and star on his left sleeve the red accents. Peter immediately straightened, realizing he looked the least regal in the room. Even with the distress tormenting King James' eyes. 

His sisters followed, Rebecca by his side and the twin princesses Elizabeth and Isabella following close behind. As much as he didn't want to, Peter couldn't help but to stare at Rebecca, the princess he was to marry, wearing a beautiful cerulean gown. The resemblance between her and her older brother was strong, the both of them having dark brown hair and steely blue eyes and sharp features. Her face was poised and welcome. She was really pretty, but not in the way that attracted Peter. What he noticed the most however, was with one look, Peter couldn't see any sign of opposition. Either, she knew her part and was more prepared to play it than Peter ever will be, or she didn't know at all. Peter would have to wait and find out, because she didn't even spare him a glance.

The visitors from Brooklaide stopped a couple of feet in front of Peter, Pepper, and Tony, just as the three of them stood up. They exchanged brief bows of welcome before Tony and James stepped forward to shake hands. 

"Thank you for agreeing to meet on such short notice," Pepper began, her tone laced with gratefulness. 

"I wish it was under better circumstances." James said, his voice strained. 

"So do we." Pepper bowed her head as her husband spoke. "It's nice to see you all again. But I suppose we have to skip catching up for now." 

James sent him a quick hard look before his expression changed again. A grim shadow darkening his eyes. "Yes. I suppose we do." Then he sighed. "We're running out of time already. What do we have before they get here? Five days?"

"Four, dawn tomorrow." 

"Then I say we finalize the details right now, yeah?" 

With a wave of her hand, Pepper dismissed the guards and they filed out of the throne room. Peter spotted May stand next to a pillar to his left and ready herself, gesturing for Peter to do the same, silent reminder.

"Rebecca," James spoke to have her step forward, and Peter didn't miss the confused look she gave her brother before masking it and following his command. "As of now, what we know about the kingdom of Hydra is that they have absolute power across the Marvel Sea. They've infiltrated every other source of power so that they are in command, and from the letters we've all received, they plan to do the same on this side."

"You've fought them before, haven't you?" Tony asked, receiving a dark nod from the King. 

"I've fought, and I lost, and I paid the price. That's why I knew that this alliance would be our best option of winning. With Queensaire, Statenly, and Bronxade fortifying their borders, we can assume that they're floundering since they refuse to lend their armies. They don't understand that Hydra is a threat to all of us. That they're not a joke and need to be taken seriously. The Five not sending troops over to the other side to learn more when you issued the Treaty was a mistake." James narrowed his eyes at Tony and he held his head up defensively. 

"I understand that, my fault, but at the time I was focusing on solving one problem at a time. As I am now. So let's get back on track." Peter's eyes briefly met Tony's, and he wished he hadn't been watching him. The apology in them before the words even came out was nearly enough to break the mask Peter had worked hard to make. 

"So it is agreed?" James asked.

"Yes."

"Well then," He said in a small voice before clearing his throat. "In exchange for a stronger alliance between the two kingdoms of Brooklaide and Mantrae, the joining of the two in rule and power, we agree to give our army to fight for peace."

"What?" 

Peter looked down at his hands as Rebecca broke her silence. He couldn't stand to look up and see her expression, hearing it painted that picture in his head. But he knew he had too. Looking up, he found her eyes on him, wild and confused; a contrast to the rest of her composure. 

"The marriage of Prince Peter of Mantrae and Princess Rebecca of Brooklaide shall take place in two days time." The words being said out loud felt like a weight crushing Peter's heart. "That should be enough time for your subjects to complete the journey here for the event and get back where they can be safe." 

"Until then," Peter could tell just by Pepper's tone that this was the conclusion to their conversation. Perhaps to limit answering the questions -- demands-- him or Rebecca could --do-- have. "We will have you escorted to your rooms. You'll find your bags have already been brought up. You're free to do as you wish. Anything you want, just ask. Thank you." 

"Thank you." James echoed, bowing again and Elizabeth and Isabella mirroring his actions. Rebecca was the only one who didn't move. Peter could tell she was stuck in a state of shock like the one he was in just less than ten minutes ago. But as her brother turned around, she followed stiffly. Even tripping as they walked back towards the doors that led out of the throne room. 

Once they were cleared out, Peter let out a ragged breath and shut his eyes tight, his feet moving before he even knew where to go. 

"Pete--" Tony called. 

"Let him go," Peter heard Pepper say softly as he looked up at his aunt with tears filling his eyes and watching as she pushed open another smaller door the workers of the castle used for quick travel for him to go through. "He has a lot to process." 

He whispered a barely intelligible 'thank you' before slipping into the hall. Peter didn't know where he was going. Maybe to his room. To find Ned or MJ. Or just anywhere else on the castle grounds, where he could have space to think. 

As much as he wanted too, he knew he couldn't go see Harley. The thought making him burst out into a run. He couldn't go out during the day before, there was too many witnesses and he would get caught, and he definitely wouldn't be able to sneak out now. Not when there would be double guards as well as the entire kingdom on high alert. Peter wanted to run downhill and find Harley, to tell him everything before he heard about the wedding. Tell him how he truly felt. How the last two months were the happiest Peter had ever had. Even if he was keeping it a secret from the people he was closest too. 

Peter's foot caught a lip in the stone and he fumbled to keep himself upright. But he let gravity win and he fell to his knees, meeting the floor with a painful thud. Maybe this could have been avoided if Peter hadn't kept the secret. If Peter had told Tony and Pepper, maybe they would have pushed harder for another renegotiation. But what was there to do now? That damage had already been done and it hurt even more when Peter realized that there was even more to come. In less than a week. 

In less than a week, Peter would be married at sixteen. A necessity for the future of not only Mantrae, but for all of the Five Kingdoms. Since no one else, this joining of power was the only hope. 

Silent tears began to stream down Peter's face and he tried to blink them away, to no avail. He felt just like he did when his uncle Ben passed away. Helpless. He was killed fighting a minor battle against Statenly before Tony had drawn up the Treaty. Peter hadn't yet been a prince, and he was too young to start training. He couldn't have done anything. Just like he couldn't do anything now. He was trapped. 

"Peter?" MJ's voice sounded like it was distant as Peter struggled to get out of his own head, feeling like he was drowning in all of the things he couldn't do. It wasn't until he felt her hand on his arm that he realized that she was standing right next to him. "Come on," Her voice was soft as she helped Peter up, letting him lean on her as she led them through the castle walls. 

"Where-where are we going?" Peter hiccupped, trying his hardest to wipe his eyes and to get the tears to stop, but it seemed like the end wasn't anytime soon. 

"Somewhere where we'll be safe to think." She replied. "Trust me."

Peter followed her. It was easy. MJ always had the air of a leader. Smart and quick, determined and calculating. That's how she rose in the military ranks so fast, becoming the youngest commander of an entire battalion of Mantrae's army. Peter tried his hardest not to think about his helplessness again. As Prince, he was supposed to be one of the best warriors of the kingdom. But he never was and never will match MJ's skill. Not to mention he never thought he would have too. 

Soon, the two of them were outside, but MJ didn't stop there. They circled around the castle to the grounds gardens. The smell of flowers and the buzzing of bees filled the air and helped ease some of Peter's negative feelings. They passed through and followed an old worn dirt path until MJ stopped and pulled back a nearly hidden sheet of ivy and pulled Peter through. 

There was only a simple stone bench and a small pool of water of what looked like an old broken fountain, but somehow, it felt like the place was completely separated from the world around them even though just through the ivy, he would be right back in the gardens.

"This place isn't on any of the castle maps," Peter noted, stepping forward toward the water until he could see his reflection looking back up at him. 

"Oh, it is," MJ shrugged. "It's that little part in the gardens that says it's 'under construction'. The Queen leaves it be because I told her about how a lot of people use this place as an escape. Mainly people like me down in the armory. It helps." 

"That's nice." Peter said with his lips pursed. Why did it seem like he didn't know as much as he thought he did about his kingdom?

"Well, Pepper is the best Queen Mantrae has had since Maria." She appeared by Peter's side, and he could tell from the water she was staring straight at him. "Now do you want to tell me about what your real relationship with Harley is?"

Peter's head snapped to the side, staring wide eyed at MJ. "What-what do you mean?"

"Come on. You don't expect me to believe you broke down crying in the middle of the hall just because of this stupid wedding, do you? You're smarter than that."  
  
"You...you know about the wedding?" 

"You just confirmed it, so, yeah." Then she sighed, sitting down on the edge of the fountain. "I had my suspicions. The King had all of us training double than we normally do, pretty much every day. So I obviously figured there was some kind of threat coming. And then the King and Princesses from Brooklaide? There was only a couple of theories from there. Brooklaide was breaking the treaty and waging war? I knew that wasn't it because they got the welcoming horns. They were invited. Teaming up against a common enemy? Likely. But then why would the princesses also be here? Rebecca only would be understandable. She could fight if she wanted to, even though it would be advised against because she's heir. But the twins are too young. So that leaves the last theory: a coupling of power. And since I was told by the Queen directly to escort you to your aunt, it was easy to figure out which one was right." Then she paused. Peter had sat down, but he didn't stop -- couldn't stop-- watching himself in the water. The wind making ripples in his reflection pretty much summed up his current emotion. "Peter, you were always a person too scared to show any feeling other than what was expected of you. So the fact that something was troubling you enough that you couldn't make it to a less public place meant that you were really scared. 

"Sure, it could be because this is your first real war that you're going to have to fight in. But you always knew that it was a possibility. That you would be fighting for your life. Deep down, you were prepared. So, what you're really worried about is the wedding. Since I already know that you would do anything for the safety of the kingdom, this had to be something that you were really conflicted about. It was really easy to piece together, honestly. The way you've been talking about Harley all this time...how happy you've been these last few weeks..."

"Is it really that obvious?" Peter asked softly, looking up the the girl for the first time. 

"To a degree," She shrugged. "You've gotten decently better at keeping secrets, but for someone who was assigned to keep an eye on you since I was a kid, I can tell when you keep things from us." 

"You were assigned -- what?"   
  
MJ held up a hand. "I'll tell you when we have the time. Right now, I need you to tell me the truth." 

"What does it matter?" His voice dropped to a whisper. "It's not like I can do anything about it." 

"It matters a lot." She said sternly. "You can't hold this in forever. It's always better to talk it out with someone. And no one's better than me. Especially if you plan to keep it a secret forever just so you don't risk it all. Maybe I can _help,_ Peter." She grabbed his shoulder and forced his attention back on to her. "Just stop being so stubborn and tell me." 

"What do you -- what do you want me to tell you?" Peter laughed, almost manically. "That I care about Harley more than I ever thought I would? That It breaks my heart that I can't tell him anything? That I can't see him? That I can't even apologize? That I...that I love him?" 

Peter fell silent, feeling MJ's eyes watch his face carefully. Sure, he admitted it to himself just a little while ago. He knew it was early. He knew he shouldn't have. But he does. And saying it out loud... 

"Have you told him that?" Peter saw felt her behind him, placing a hand on his arm. 

"No...and I really can't now," Peter smiled sadly, turning his head to look at the girl behind him. "There's no point. Not when we can't -- we can't."

"There's always a way, Pete," 

"There's always a way," He echoed, remembering his promise to Harley. "I don't -- I don't know," He shook his head. "How do I find it? I _want_ to find it."

"If I know you," MJ smiled. "Which I do, you'll figure it out. _And_ save everyone. Because that's just who you are, Peter." 

He looked at her. "You really think so?" 

"If you don't believe me for some reason, just ask Ned. Or May. Or Tony and Pepper. Because they know you too."

Peter smiled before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around MJ, hugging her tightly. "You're the best, MJ."

"Tell me something I don't already know," she chuckled, making Peter laugh. "You just need too find something to believe in and stick to it. You're good at that."

"Stick to my goal."

"No matter how hard it might be to get there." 

"Thank you," Peter squeezed a little tighter. 

It wasn't going to be easy. Of course it wasn't. But Peter knew that there was a chance. He saw that second puzzle. He just needed to put it together in the correct order. Make the right choices. He played a much bigger role than just uniting Brooklaide and Mantrae. He had the power, the pieces were placed down, he just needed to put them together and use it.


End file.
